


Magolor's story

by Gatomongamer



Category: kirby - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gatomongamer/pseuds/Gatomongamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of the events that lead up to Kirby's Return to Dreamland from Magolor's POV and his thoughts during it. Constructive criticism appreciation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In the deep reaches of space, in another dimension, lies an isolated planet named Halcandra. It is a small planet covered in orange and red rocky, mountainous terrain, mostly a barren wasteland where only the hardiest of life grew. The few inhabitants that lived here, the halcandrans, were a small and diverse people that lived in the outer regions of their planet were they built many impressive monuments and factories; their greatest industrial feat was the Egg Engines. Very few strayed towards the inner region of the planet were the land turned volcanic due to the near constant eruptions from a large volcano in the centre. The only people who did were the Ancients, a wise race, skilled in the crafting of powerful magical items and said to migrate from planet to planet, and the bravest of adventurers who seek their treasure.

In the busy town of Hallen, three figures in particular were moving side by side lazily, two were floating and the third was bouncing forward on a ball. Farthest on the right floated a creature with an ovalish body without feet that ended with a tip, and wrapped in a type of green button up shirt with red curves, a green cape with yellow accents and swirls and a red scarf. It had a circular head with white hair that curved and pointed upwards giving it a rain drop like appearance with a pair of red and orange curved horns jutting out of both sides of its head. It also had what appeared to be six orange eyes peeping out from its, hair two in the front and four in the back. It actual face was a warm chocolate brown colour with blank white eyes and a mouth stretch into a mischievous grin with orange fangs and around its body floated six disembodied, white, gloved hands with orange accents, its overall appearance resembling that of a spider. 'So what do you think we'll find in the library today?' the first figure asked its companions.

'I'm going to look for a new adventure book, one with a brave hero', the one travelling in the middle replied.

The one that answered had a similar appearance to the first, having a similar body style and he too wore a suit, cape, and scarf along with brown skin and detached hands. However he also wore a type of two pointed hat with a royal blue colour and a yellow cog design that matched his similarly styled suit. He only had a single pair of hands and his cape and scarf were mostly white though his cape had a yellow trim at the bottom and his scarf had a type of blue buckle on it. As for his face, his skin was a lighter shade of brown with a pair of golden yellow eyes he also had a toothless mouth that when he smiled or talked revealed that the inside of his mouth appeared to be an endless pure white. 'What kind of book are you looking for Taranza?' the blue figure asked the first.

'I'm not quite sure though probably one with a beautiful princess', the first figure now named Taranza said dreamily.

'Why would you waste your time looking for books like that?' the third figure which had remained quite up until this point asked rudely breaking Taranza from his daydream.

This third figure looked very different from his two companions; his body was a simple pink circle with big black eyes, a mouth and two white blushes for his face. Unlike the other two he didn't have hands but he did have feet so he didn't float like his companions instead he was balancing on a multi-coloured ball. The only form of clothes he wore was a blue and red jester's hat, a red bow tie, and a pair of brown shoes.

'What's wrong with our books Marx?' the blue clad figure asked.

'Don't realize it Magolor?' Marx asked, smugly he replied, 'We are finally old enough to be considered adults which means we don't just have to read from the story book sections anymore now we can go into the Ancient's section'.

Their conversation ended when they finally reached their destination the Hallen Library. It was a rather un-remarkable building which fit well with its un-creative name; it was a simple one storey building with a warm brown and red colour scheme. Not many people bothered to come here usually busier with work, family, or just having better ways to entertain themselves such as going to the carnival but for these three it was often the best way to spend their days between work without exhausting their limited spending money.

They moved through the empty halls past the different book sections until they reached the back of the building were they kept the important books. They patiently awaited the day they would be old enough to come back here and it did not disappoint the shelves were lined with tomes, archives, and spell books detailing true myths and legends of distant planets, exotic creatures, ancient civilizations, the darkest of evils and the bravest of heroes.

One Year Later

Many things have changed since that time; Magolor and Taranza have both become novice wizards using the spells they found in the books. Magolor could shoot purple fire balls and summon proxy waddle dees and brunto burst to fight for him while Taranza could fire balls of pure energy that while more powerful than Magolor's were also slower but to make up for that he could create a spider web like net he could use to trap his opponent. Magic was not the only thing they learned however Magolor read the tales of many heroes and he strived to become one, Taranza on the other hand was infatuated with beauty and was searching for a wife. Marx did not have the same attachment to the magical arts as his two friends, he rather spend his time playing pranks on the locals just, but there was something he too strived for. He read of a planet called Popstar, said to be the most beautiful and sought after planet in the galaxy, he wished to go there and to meet the hero of Popstar and the universe Kirby, who was also Magolor's idol.

Little did they know they would soon make a discovery that would decide their destiny


	2. Chapter 2

Magolor's POV

Aahh. . . What a beautiful day! The bronto burts were singing, the sky was orange, and I was reading a good book with my two closest(and only) friends, nothing could ruin this moment

" I'm bored of this."

And . . . It's ruined.

" what's wrong now Marx?", I asked setting down the book I had previously been reading.

" it's like we've been doing the same thing everyday, I want something exciting to happen", Marx whined. He had a book stood up in front of him, with an illustration of four walfs coloured red, orange, purple, and blue each carrying different weapons and it was entitled Teenage Mutant Ninja Walfs but despite this he was paying no attention, lazily turning the pages with the arms of his hat that acted as make shift hands.

" you're bored?! Last week we got rid of an infestation of Gaw Gaws, the week before we were running up and down town trying to get our stuff back from thieving squeakers, and just yesterday we waged war on the waddle dee army!" Taranza said exasperated.

"I told you, I don't know how it started on fire, it just did." Marx replied.

"I don't know how it could all go wrong so quickly." I remembered yesterday, mystified by all the things that could go wrong with a toothpick, whip cream, and a single match.

"But seriously", Marx said getting up from his chair and rolling over to the end of the hallway in the library. "Just think about all the things we're missing coped up on this planet, nothing happens here."

I could here Taranza muttering something about fighting armies and inter galactic thieves not being normal but if Marx heard him he didn't show it instead continuing with his speech.

"We are in the prime of our lives, we should be exploring, following our dreams, doing what we were born to do, not wasting time twiddling our thumbs!"

During his speech Marx had been bouncing higher and higher on his ball, why? Because it made him seem taller, and at the climax he made an especially high jump but when he came back down instead of a simple bounce on his ball, the force of his fall made him smash right through the old oak wood floor leaving a large hole in his wake.

Metaphorically jumping to our feet Taranza and I rushed to the hole and peered into its depths but it was too dark to see anything.

"Marx can you hear me, are you ok?" I called.

I only got a pained groan in response. Sharing a glance Taranza and I proceeded to float down the hole after Marx, Taranza summoning a ball of light so we could see. The space was much larger than I expected and clearly wasn't an accident and I wondered what purpose it was suppose to serve but from all the dust and Como webs it obviously hadn't been used in a long time. Shaking off the thought I looked around for Marx, I just wanted to quickly get him and leave. Thankfully we quickly found him just bellow the us and other than being a little dazed he didn't seem to be too hurt, the advantages of not having bones to break.

"Marx thank goodness your ok, now grab on and we can float you out of here", I said.

"Wait!" Marx said turning his body around looking,"where's my ball?"

"There's no time for that, we can get you a new ball when we get out of here", Taranza said becoming apprehensive and picking Marx up in two of his six hands but Marx started struggling.

"I don't want another ball, Pompom Punch!" Marx said hitting Taranza square in the face with the pompous on his hat, stunning him and loosening his grip enough for Marx to escape and run into the darkness searching for his lost ball.

"Marx come back here!" I yelled after him, summoning my own ball of light I followed him and Taranza followed me. The room wasn't very large so we quickly caught up to him. He was balancing on his ball and rejoicing at having found it.

"Marx what were you thinking just running off like that!" I scolded.

"You don't need to worry like that mother, I was just getting my ball what's the worst that could have happened?" He teased.

"You could have been attacked by mummbies, mummbons, zombons ...", I started listing.

"All right already!"Marx interrupted me,"A lot of things could have gone wrong but I have my ball and now we can leave ok?"

Suddenly something seemed to have caught Marx's eye and again he started off into the darkness.

"Marx, not this again!"

He seemed to have stopped by some kind of pedestal and overcome by curiosity reached to touch it.

"Don't! It could be dangerous." Taranza tried to warn him but it came too late. The pedestal started glowing seemingly activated by Marx's touch and then the entire room was bathed in a strange light blinding me.


	3. Chapter 3

Magolor's POV

Once my eyes re adjusted to the sudden increase in light I was able to take my first real look at the strange room. Absently extinguishing my light ball, and noticing Taranza doing the same, a looked around the room taking in all the previously in noticed details. It was a fairly simple room, the walls were a light blue in colour, with golden accented swirls, and an occasional multi coloured gem stone but what really drew our attention was the pedestal in the middle. While the rest of the room was light coloured, giving off a relaxing feeling, with a warm buzz of magic in the air it seemed like it was trying to overcompensate for its sole feature.

It appeared to have been chiseled from a type of dark blue stone, carved with intricate twists and turns, and had four claw like appendages clasping down on the flat upon which a book rested, just tall enough for Marx to see while on his ball. The book was twice as big and thick as a regular book, the light from earlier seemed to have originated its primary colour is a dark purple with red and dark green vines reaching towards the midnight blue in the centre. It looked like a demonic dragon was reaching out from under the ground and trying to pull the book down with it. It gave off a dark and foreboding feeling but at the same time I felt compelled to go to it, like it was calling to me and before I knew it I started going towards it.

Both Marx and Taranza seemed also to be affected, though in my trance like state I barely noticed. All three of us layer our hands/pompoms on the book and began to lift the cover, we strained under its weight but with our combined strength we managed to open the book.

"Mallumo libro de destino"

"Tiu estas libro kreita de la antikvuloj."

"Ĝi ripozas en sankta ĉambro kiu malkaŝas nur al tiuj, kiuj estas elektitaj, por doni al ili sian destinon donante al ili kion ili bezonas por plenumi gxin"

"Tamen nur tiuj, kies destinojn kondukos ilin malsupren, malluma kaj soleca vojoj nomos cxi tie do mi deziras bonan sorton al iu, kiu legas ĉi"

The opening of the book seemed to have broken me out of whatever trance I was in, it left me confused but I tried to put it behind me.

"Do you guys have any idea what it says?", I questioned.

"I do, it's written in an ancient language called Esper Ranto and I happen too know some of it", Taranza replied as he studied the page.

"Well, isn't that convenient", Marx rolled his eyes,"So what does it say?"

"I can't understand all of it but I think it says something about chosen ones and finding your destiny", he replied straining to understand the ancient writing.

"That sounds so cheesy", Marx replied un interested," but we have nothing better to do so let's keep going", he continued, his attitude doing a complete 180.

"Yeah let's keep going!" I cheered generally curious about the book.

Somewhat reluctantly Taranza turned the page and another flash of light ensued. I was really wondering what was this books deal with dramatic flashes of light but what was on the next page did catch my eye.

Warp star

Magical stars imbued with a mystical energy, they are capable of both air and space travel and can approach the speed of sound. They are controlled by the mind so less intelligent people will have greater difficulty steering it.

"Now they decide to write in a language I can actually read", Marx grumbled.

Other than the small paragraph there were four star shaped indents on the page arranged in a diamond pattern. The ones at the bottom and sides had equally yellow star shaped objects in the but the one at the top was strangely empty, I guess someone was here before us. Thankfully there're happened to be just enough so each of us grabbed one.

"So what do we do now?", Taranza asked looking at his star strangely.

"Well all it said was that they're controlled by our minds", I added just as confused.

"Do I have to do everything around here!", Marx sighed before proudly walking in front of us and thrust thrusting the pompom holding the star into the air. Seconds passed and nothing happened.

"Was that suppose to do something?", Taranza asked.

"Well I just thought ..."

When suddenly the star he was holding flew out of his hand and increased in size until it was big enough to hold four people. It flipped Marx over so that he landed on top it before under taken another transformation. It was now more of a starship than a star, it had two long streamers that acted like walls and a star emblem in the front, though it lacked wheels it had a roman chariot like design, and it had Marx in the drivers seat.

"I was rrriiiighhhhttttt!" He yelled as he blasted off in his new ship.


	4. Chapter 4

Taranza and I shared a look before we both simultaneously thrusted our stars into the air and soon we too were flying through the hole, and out the front door narrowly avoiding crashing into anything. We caught up with Marx and soon the three of us were doing flips and turns in the air, both intentional and not, as we tried to get better control over our new vehicles.

It was much easier to avoid stationary book shelfs than it was to avoid moving brunto burts, birdons, and the occasional falling lava rock(for some reason they seemed to be aiming for us) but soon we were zipping and zooming along the sky when we decided to have a race.

"We'll have a one lap race around the perimeter of the island, first one back to the library wins, the only rule is there are no rules. The race begins when that waddle dee falls off that cliff",Taranza announced pointing to a waddle dee toddling ignorantly towards a cliff.

Three steps

We readied our ships

Two steps

We lowered ourselves to our ships to reduce wind resistance

One step I determinedly set my eyes to our course

And... The waddle dee turned around at the last second. We just stared as the waddle dee continued toddling along when Marx said "Let's just go already."

We sped of, Marx taking an early lead weaving expertly through all our make shift obstacles. Fly up and avoid the gordo, dodge to the left and right and miss the bruntos and birdons and boost pass the lava rocks, it was becoming like a routine dance. We were a quarter around the planet and Marx was still in the lead, I tried to think of something I could do to take the lead from Marx. I smirked when I remembered something.

Marx was smiling smugly feeling assured of his victory when he was suddenly hit by a ball of fire losing altitude before regaining it and investigating what hit him. I threw another ball at him, since I didn't need to use my hands to steer it was easy. Now Marx had to focus on dodging both me and Taranza's blast along with the obstacles.

Marx's POV

"Ugh.. Those cheaters, just because I can't shoot blast from my hands,.. that I don't have...", Marx thought to himself.

"I can't keep this up", he barely managed to avoid an electric blast when he realized he right in the path of a gordo which he had to barrel roll to avoid. His starship felt emptier than normal then he saw his ball falling to the ground having fell when he did his roll.

"My ball!", he immediately dived for it ignoring the race in favor of getting his ball. After making sure his ball was safe and hugging it tightly to his side he regained altitude and re joined the race. The race was half over and he managed to catch up to his friends because they were to busy shooting and dodging each other to go at maximum speed but he had no hope of successfully taking the lead without getting blasted into last again.

Marx growled to himself, he wanted to win, **really wanted to win**. He had to succeed **he was the best** but he didn't have any powers he could use. **He needed power** , just something he could use to blast them out of the sky, then he could feel it, **the power**.

Magolor's POV

Taranza and I were neck and neck continuing our mid air duel when a star blast separated us Now we were constantly dodging a barrage of star blasts, we were finally hit when Marx barreled right through us.

"Hi guys!", Marx cheered waving and blasting past us.

"This felt quite familiar", I thought as we followed after him.

"No fair, how did you get yours to do that?", Taranza yelled.

"Hey, you guys started when you shot at me.", Marx replied.

"Seriously how did you do that, no matter what I do I can't get mine to do that." I tried thinking about it since we control them with thought but nothing happened.

"I guess you just don't have the drive", he taunted.

And that's how the race went for a while, blasts of fire, electricity, and stars flew all around us. If one of us took the lead the other too would at him till someone else was in front, creating an endless cycle that might have seemed pointless or mean but was nothing but harmless fun( was still pretty dangerous). The only thing we had to worry about was each other, there were so many stray shots not only did we look like the forth of July on acid but nothing could even get close to us with getting shot out of the sky( they might have started avoiding us at that point...).

But of course we couldn't keep this up forever. Once again our fight was interrupted by a fire blast and we immediately knew what it meant. The source of the blast was the powerful dragon now chasing us, Landia, who wasted no time firing a barrage of fire blast. Landia was a large, pinkish orange dragon with wings and a single pair of clawed feet. The most prominent thing about it was its four heads, each looking almost identical with a beak like mouth and a pair of striped purple horns.

Everyone knew what Landia looked like, however few ever saw it in person, this was actually my first time seeing it and it was pretty cool even if it was trying to kill me. Not all that much was known about Landia, we didn't even know what gender it was (but I liked to think of it as a she) however there were a few things that were common knowledge.

She lives at the summit of the tallest volcano, deep within Dangerous Dinner where it is said that she guards a special artifact created by the ancients. She is the ruler of the skies, a master of aerial combat, the only way to get into Dangerous Dinner is by land because Landia would ground any air craft before it even got close. We must have been so absorbed in our fight that we flew too close inland and now Landia was chasing us out.

We activated our evasive maneuvers as we dodged fire balls from each of the heads, the only break we had was during the time Landia decided to shoot the other two, but we still managed to evade all of her blasts. Landia, probably realizing that her current strategy wasn't working, decided to try something different. Pausing for only a second, she suddenly split into four separate smaller dragons, the ones that use to be at the bottoms and sides started following each of us while the one that was at the top still trailed behind us.

Now we each had a dragon following us and this gave us no time for a break to collect ourselves . It became harder and harder for us to dodge the blasts, I could feel the intense heat of the last ones on my face and I could swear my hat was now singed, looking around I saw the others were faring no better. Part of Marx's hat was now burnt black and Taranza had all his hands tucked closely to his body( one of them looked more black than their usual white). It was getting harder to focus where to move the ship and my ship started taking more hits, I would have tried to fire a few of my own attacks but I didn't have enough time and focus to do that. The fourth head that wasn't doing anything must have thought that we were sufficiently pummeled because it suddenly did a spinning tackle at us, knocking us off our ships. As I fell I managed to get a good look at the fourth dragon, I noticed it had some kind of crown on its head and for a brief moment it felt like it was calling to me. That was the last thing a thought before I lost consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

Magolor's POV

I woke up feeling sore all over, I groaned as I pulled myself up right, noticing I was still in my starship and that Taranza and Marx were in theirs around me.

"What happened?" I asked groggily, I started brushing off the thin layer of dust that accumulated on my. We were in some kind of a flat, plain area that was dotted with dozens of rock mounds. Looking up I saw the sun was just starting to rise, we must have been here all night.

"After we started falling Landia re combined then flew off." Taranza stared,"Luckily our starships caught us before we splattered on the ground."

I noticed he was cradling his last, right hand., it was burnt black.

"Don't worry, it doesn't hurt", Taranza assured after seeing my face,"I'll be fine once we get back."

"Yeah, we should probably get a move on and finish this race", Marx said while retrieving his ball which was rolled against a nearby rock.

"Your seriously still thinking about the race." I asked incredulously.

"No, of course not", Marx said placing his ball back unto his starship,"but there's only a quarter of the race left, we've come so far, we might as well finish."

"The race ends at the library so once we get there we can all go to the hospital for our burns", Marx said now climbing back into his starship," and since we're racing we'll get there faster."

"You know, we're pretty lucky we weren't attacked in our sleep", he added more to himself than to us, commenting about the lack of feral creatures for a place that's supposed to be full of them.

"I don't know..." I wasn't so sure a race was really what we needed right know.

"I'm actually feeling up for it", Taranza said," Seriously it's not that bad, I still have 5 other hands.

"Well..", I still wasn't very sure," if you think it's a good idea,then ok!", I said cheering up some, it was two against one so I might as well try and enjoy it.

"But we need to set some ground rules", I started again since I had to be the serious one here.

"One, we are just going to race to the library, no more, and once we get there we're going straight to the hospital."

"Two, we actually stay on the perimeter and not smack in the middle of the island."

"Three, no more shooting each other, it's what got us in the mess to begin with, I want just a simple race."

"Do you think you can do that?", I asked addressing them.

"I don't see why your asking us since your the one who started shooting first", Marx replied

I completely disregarded that comment and instead asked again,"Do you think we can do that?"

"Yes,we can" Taranza answered.

"Shut up Bob, but the point still remains", Marx said.

So once again we found ourselves tense and at the ready, completely focused and determined to win. To make sure a certain disaster doesn't happen again we were going to use any change in the atmosphere as the sign to begin. Suddenly the ground started shaking, the mounds started vibrating, the rocks that couldn't hold on tumbled and fell as the ground stared heating up, and flares sparked. We weren't on the ground so we couldn't feel it but it was obvious that something was happening. Pillars of lava shot out of the mounds rising high into the sky and flooding the ground, we took this as the sign to go.

We weaves in between the pillars, quickly getting out of the way the moment one started spluttering.

"No wonder nothing was around, they were scared off by the lava", Marx said looking down.

I noticed that there were a lot of ferals around the mounds but none went anywhere close enough to be hit.

"Come on, let's get this race started!", Taranza yelled encouragingly.

I don't know how it happened. At first it was a simple obstacle race, we flew quickly and avoided the wild brunto Burt's and gordos, but somewhere along the way it changed. We started relaxing, it was no longer some kind of tense race to determine a winner or running for our lives from an unknown land front with danger but just three friends on a ride. We started slowing down just to enjoy the feeling. We did flips, turn, and loop de loops; we flew through the clouds leaving holes in our wake as we blended and shaped them to our will, I marveled at their softness.

I could feel the wind blowing through my hat and couldn't help but smile contently, it all felt so right. This feeling of complete freedom in the air, the people looked so small beneath me. It felt as if the whole world was under my control, a crowned king ruling from the sky with my too closet friends beside me.

I could see the library, the race was almost over and we all knew it, it was time to enter the final stretch. Our speed doubled,we flew side by side straight for our finish line.

Three

We bobed back and forth trying to take the lead.

Two

We leaned in closer, reaching over our starships.

One

The line was within reach.

Zero

We crossed it, rocketing past the library we had a shaky landing nearby. We got off our vehicles as they changed back into their small star shaped form and landed in our Hands/pompoms. Then we collapsed onto the ground, I stared up into the sky and just laughed, the others joined in, and soon we were just three friends lying on our backs and laughing at the sky.

I would always cherish this moment, this was how I thought it would always be, alas it was only the calm before the storm.


	6. Chapter 6

Magolor's POV

After the race things continued normally or at least as normally as they could. We continued going to the library, learning more about the other worlds so we could further our dreams. Marx found more information about planet Popstar, it had escalated from just wanting to live there to wanting to become the court jester for the king of the capital of Popstar, Dreamland.

"It would be the perfect job for me", he said," I would be able to cause all the mischief I want haha and I'd still get paid for it!"

Taranza searched for myths and legends, looking for the most beautiful women to be his perfect girlfriend.

"You guys are too young to understand what I mean", he said with an air of superiority.

And I continued my training to become a great hero like my idol Kirby. I was amazed by how one so unassuming in appearance was so powerful. Of course we still continued our investigation of the mysterious book and it had a surprising amount of insight in our individual quests. We could only read one chapter of the book at a time once it was over it was impossible to turn the pages any further however occasionally when we opened the book the chapter would change to something else. We had no control over what it said but strangely enough they all seemed to have something to do with at least one of us.

It had greater detail about Popstar and it's workings, it was how Marx learned that even though they had a king he performed little to no administrative functions. It told realistic stories of ladies for Taranza that were better than the nonsensical things in the other books. I found stories of great heroes of the past including a paladin knight from my own planet who became so powerful he was unmatched. The power eventually corrupted him and he had to be sealed away which was unfortunate but he was still admirable for his great acts before that.

There were still problems in their way and wouldn't be solved easily. For Taranza he had no way of knowing the legends were really true or still current, not to mention he still couldn't find one that seemed right to him. I admit that you can't just become a hero over night, for me to be a hero I have to do something heroic like save a village, not that I'm wishing for some innocent village to be attacked just so I could save them. Marx's problem was how he would even get to planet Popstar but really, transportation was a problem for all of us.

Planet Popstar is located in a dimension parallel to our own and to get there would require both a spaceship and a dimensional gate. We have our starships but getting a dimensional gate was a different problem entirely. On Halcandra we have the technology to open dimensional tunnels but they weren't exactly in demand and wouldn't just give anyone, who walked through the door, one and it would be impossible to try and get there without it.

We weren't going to let these things get in our way, we would figure out all these things eventually.


	7. Chapter 7

As time passed I began noticing some strange occurrences and Marx was always at the centre of them. It all started when the book's chapter changed again, this time told about a clockwork star called Nova that is located in Gamble Galaxy. It was also created by the ancients and is capable of granting any single wish if one gathers the seven star powers from the seven planets surrounding it. Of course I was amazed by this.

"Whoa, a single unlimited wish, can you imagine what you could do with that?", I said thinking of all the possibilities.

"I know, I could wish for unlimited wishes and be set for life", Taranza said,"but have you noticed that whenever something has to do with wishes or extremely powerful objects you always end up having to gather seven things spread over a large area."

"It would be crazy hard to seven things on seven different planets, why is it never like four things or they're all in one place?", Taranza he complained but it did get me thinking about things like Galbo Ball Z and the Spikey the hedgehog series...

"What do you think Marx?", I said turning to him. He had been silent the whole time, just staring into the book.

I turned back to see Marx with glowing red eyes but as soon as I blinked they went back to their usual purple colour.

"I think it's awesome, I'm pretty tempted to get the wish myself", he replied.

He didn't seem different so I guess it must have been a trick of the light.

"Well there's no way you'd be able to get them all yourself, you're not exactly a fighter Marx", Taranza joked.

"Yeah you're right I wouldn't...", he seemed to be thinking about something when he said this.

"And besides Gamble Galaxy is where Popstar is we couldn't get there if we tried", Taranza continued,"We shouldn't even worry about it."

He started floating up ready leave the room, I was waiting for Marx to put the book back so I could float him up with me.

"Guys I've been thinking, since we're the only ones who even know about the book we might as well keep it with us. That way we won't have to come all the way here every time.", he said clutching the book to himself.

I didn't really want to, it didn't bother me to come here but he was adamant in his decision and I didn't have a good argument, so from that day forward we covered the hole up with a rug and a table for the last time and started keeping the book at home.

Things just getting stranger after that point. For some reason Marx started getting a lot of headaches ranging from being manageable to having to spend the day in bed. He went to the doctor and got some painkillers but after a while stopped taking them because he said they didn't help and just made him sleepy. Sleep was also a problem, occasionally he would wake in the middle of the night screaming from some kind of nightmare, whenever we asked about he would he couldn't remember what it was about. I got the feeling he was keeping something from us but I decided not to pry.

But things didn't stop there he also started changing in behavior. He started having these random mode swings where he was either completely out of it or just unnecessarily mean and cold. He sarted distancing himself from us and it broke my heart to see it happen but no matter what I tried to get him to open up it didn't help. Still I hoped that it was just a passing phase like Taranza said it was, unfortunately one day it all came to a boiling point during a flying race.

I was in the lead and my victory was pretty much secured so I decided to take a look behind me. Marx was in second and still trying to catch up but he was so focused on me he didn't see Taranza coming from below until it was too late. Their starships collided not hard enough to hurt but enough to knock Marx off course, as was Taranza's plan, and now he was in last.

"Ha ha ha!", Taranza was too busy laughing to notice the murderous look Marx was giving him but I saw, this was so unlike Marx to get so angry at a game. In an unexpected burst of speed Marx slammed into Taranza but this one was more vicious than the one Taranza gave him. He was forcefully ramming him into the ground and Taranza could only scream at the sudden decrease in altitude. I watch horrified as he was pushed into the mountain, right before they made contact Marx fired a point blank star blast at his ship before pulling up hard.

It caused a small explosion and he was hidden from my view by the dust. Marx was hovering above it looking smug, a dark look in his eyes but I wasn't thinking about that, I was too worried about Taranza so I took off for him all thoughts of the race forgotten. I blasted past Marx and landed by the dust cloud, throwing caution to the wind I went straight in and seconds later emerged carrying Taranza's limp form. He was badly injured. Covered in bruises and cuts.

"Taranza, Taranza buddy, speak to me", I cried and I started checking for a pulse. It was weak but still there so I loaded him onto my starship as carefully as I could, he wouldn't last long without treatment. The sight of this must have broken Marx out of what ever trance he was in because he suddenly stopped smiling, his face fell, and his eyes grew wide in horror in realization of what he had just done.

He was frozen like a statue by the time I took off with my injured friend and I didn't spar him a second glance as I sped past him towards the hospital. The time it took to get there felt like hours even though it was only a few minutes but during each one my head was filled with thoughts of how Marx could have done this to someone who was practically his brother and what would happen if I didn't get there in time. When I finally reached the hospital the receptionist took one look at Taranza's state and immediately he whisked away from me by paramedics and rushed to the emergency room.

I never left my spot the whole time and as soon as I was cleared to see him a hurriedly made my way to his room. I was glad he was still alive but I still cried by his bedside for how long I don't know but I snapped out of it when I heard the sound of the door opening then closing. It was Marx, he was a mess from tears and when he reached Taranza's bandaged body he broke down by the bed. He cried into the mattress begging for forgiveness even though Taranza was unconscious and couldn't hear him.

"Please forgive me!", Marx begged tears running down his face and hat drooping,"I- I don't know what came over me, I didn't have control, I didn't have control!"

We were eventually forced to leave the hospital so we went home, the atmosphere was tense the entire time. Once we arrived I decided to go straight to bed, too much happened today and I all ready cried all my energy out in tears. Marx just stayed in the living room staring into space. It was going to be our first night without Taranza.

I woke up later, a quick look at the sky showed it was sometime in the middle of the night. My throat was dry so a got up to get some water but before I could I felt it. A deep overwhelming darkness, like all the warmth and joy was sucked out of the room and all that was left was a suffocating cold.

I peaked around the corner as discreetly as possible and what I saw scared me to the core. It was Marx and he was holding the book this by itself would have been normal but what I saw was anything but normal. Marx's entire body seemed to have lost its vibrant colour and he was entirely a pale purple right to the tips of his hat. His eyes were now slitted and cat like and his mouth was stretched into a wide smile exposing two pointed fangs and his long tongue.

The book itself had also changed, the outside was the same but the inside looked like a swirling mass but there seemed to be some kind of red thing on it. I leaned forward to find out what it was but it was a mistake, I must have moved too much because the thing in the book suddenly flicked into my direction revealing itself to be a red eye.

I floated back in shock and I was about to make a run for it when I was suddenly knocked unto back. I looked up in fear at the demonic Marx that was now sitting on top of me.

" **Don't worry, I won't hurt you** ", it hissed," **Just go to sleep**."

I felt my eyes grow heavy, I tried to fight it but it was too mush for me and my eyes closed.

As soon as I woke up my memory of last night came crashing into me so I rushed into the living room and out the door, the book lying forgotten on the couch. I was barely ten feet out the door when I saw Marx on in his starship with his ball about to fly through a dimensional gate. There was no question as where it would lead and I didn't bother wondering how he got it, I figured I didn't want to know.

"Marx! Stop!", I yelled at the top of my voice, miraculously he stopped.

"Magolor...you should have just slept a little longer", he looked me straight in the eye when he said this, his voice emotionless.

"Why?", I was so scared and confused, so many things were happening, that was all I could say to try and convey all my questions into one word.

"I am being wasted on this planet, I deserve to rule and I will only achieve my rightful place by getting the power from Nova. I cannot live among these fools and let my potential go to waste.", he said this so nonchalantly like he was stating something as obvious as the colour of the sky.

"Then why did you go behind our backs and lie about it, did you think you couldn't tell us? No matter what you do you know you'll always be our brother and we could never hate you.", I said with confidence because I knew that if Taranza was here he would agree with me.

"That's why I must leave because you would never abandon me", he practically whispered but it was still loud enough for me to hear ,"I know that no matter how much I hurt you guys you would keep coming back".

"I tried to fight it, I thought I could manage to control it and continue normally but yesterday opened my eyes", his hat was casting a shadow on his face so I couldn't see his expression,"I tried so hard but still look what I did to the person who was suppose to be my brother. I almost killed him!", he yelled the last part, I could tell he was deeply hurt.

"It's so much easier to just give in to it", he was reverting back to the other personality, it felt like a part of my heart was being pulled out.

"You'll be safer this way, goodbye", he turned around and went through the gate which closed shortly behind him and I just watched him go.


End file.
